


A doomed World (Final Fantasy XV/Terra battle 2)

by noctis_347XV



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Terra battle 2
Genre: F/M, thanks for reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 11,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctis_347XV/pseuds/noctis_347XV
Summary: Won't spoiler to much but sarah and noct will finaly meet again
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Sarah (Terra Battle)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 26





	1. A Realm of sadness

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fstatic.wikia.nocookie.net%2Ffinalfantasy%2Fimages%2F1%2F14%2FSarah_from_Terra_Battle_2.png%2Frevision%2Flatest%3Fcb%3D20180928052127&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Ffinalfantasy.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FSarah_(Terra_World)&tbnid=kDVS3D_NPKHAhM&vet=12ahUKEwj95PXwvrfuAhWCtKQKHZ3aBmkQMygAegUIARCVAQ..i&docid=Tu4LtqDnT2mr1M&w=573&h=1072&q=sarah%20terra%20battle%202&client=ms-android-samsung&ved=2ahUKEwj95PXwvrfuAhWCtKQKHZ3aBmkQMygAegUIARCVAQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darkness... pure darkness. The battle against Ardyn. The sacrifice he had brought ... his live to save the world... 

For Eos... a land that hoply will flourish again in the bright shining light of hope.

And now he was trapped in the shadows of death. He thought about what will happen to him. There he stood now... “I think that's the end of my journey alone in the middle of nothing.”

But then a voice spoke to him: “Gather strength O Chosen ... you shall not end here... for now you have a destiny to fulfill.” Silence... the sound died away. Noct had no clue what he should say or do... he was just like petrified. “From now on the currents of time shall lead your way to become the savior of the stars above.” Cristall-shards apeard all around him. “I'll not force you... it's your desicion... so do you want to life and fight or you will stay here forever... What say thee?” Noct was completely overquestioned, so he said: “Why would you bring me back?” In the blink of an eye an enormous creature appeared in front of him. Noctis screamed in shock:” Bahamut... " the only answer he got was: “I already said that you got things to do, a world and it's people to save... are you willing to expect?”

The prince thought about ten seconds and gave them a strong nod. “Then so shall it be... by my honor as the bladekeeper bahamut... you shall have the chance to begin your life... a new...” A glowing light surrounded him. And the last words he heard:”Now go.”


	2. A new Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The light vanished and shadows came back. But something was different this time... a cool breeze... cool but not icy. “Am I awake or merely sleeping” he thought. Then he felt something on his left cheek like... a tear. He took all of his power and finally forced himself to open his eyes. 

It was slightly raining... just a few little drops... from dark clouds. The first thought which crossed his mind was “Where by the six am I.”

There wasn't much to see a forest in front of him and a meadow with some flowers under his feet. But one flower caught his attention... it was a silvery white one... the only one of this kind he could see... standing there lonely in an ocean of colors. Why did he know this flower... why did it seem so familiar.

Hesitantly he stood up and turned around... about maybe 20 away meters was a huge ravine... Huh. Luckily I landed here and not a few meters further. But I think there are better things to worry about, for example what my new -destiny- is or what happened after I left Eos... are my friends... alive?”

Noct went to the canyon. Half an hour later, he was ready to search a place for a camp, but only a few seconds after he found one, he heard a terrifying scream as if it came straight from the hell. Not far away... “the gorge”. Noctis ran as fast as he could to the canyon... what he saw there made his blood run cold.

A giant black dragon which attacked a frightened person, who tried to dash its massive claws. Noct was at a loss, but he had to intervene... if he didn't... the girl would have no chance to stay alive. Although he could swear he knew her, but he couldn't remember, her sword and this dress, gray long hair... “No time for daydreams... got to go” he said before warping in action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sub 4 Sub


	3. Sarah returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first thing he thought while he was in the armiger, the place between the worlds there he was before his warp-strike came to its target, “Holy shit, what am I up to?” 

Then his sword tackled the head of the creature, it hit the rock and the beast sent out a horrible growl. One of the four horns has been broken and felt to the ground. Noct didn't hesitate and warped to the girl, then he asked “Need a hand... Sarah?” She answered “Noct? What are you doing here?” Joking he said Maybe we should talk about that later” He saw the look on her face, when she said “Yes, would be better.” The dragon was full again and immediately started the next attack, but Noctis warped Sarah to safety. She said “Noctis there is no point for you to die here, I beg you... please flee.” 

Summoning the royal arms he said calmly “Do you really think I let you have the whole fun.” Then he turned to the monster and screamed “Kings of Lucis... give me... your strength.” He struck it with every weapon he had and his lightning fast hits made the creature go to the ground in pain. After his last and force the fullest strike it began slowly to petrify until it was nothing more than a big rock.

Sarah walked slowly towards him and mumbled in disbelieve “Please say that this isn't a horrible dream... but you can't be here... it's so surreal. How can anything of this be possible?” Noct looked a bit confused as he said “And why is that? Aren't you happy to meet me again?” She answered “So you are real?” The embrace was something he didn't see coming, because Sarah had thrown her arms around him within a moment.


	4. Gods who rule above

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarah held Noct tightly. But all Noctis said was “Could you please stop this. I think that's enough.” Sarah pulled back in one fast jolt and answered awkwardly Ähm... yes sorry, I think you're right. I'm just glad to see you again. But how can you be here?” 

He didn't know how he could tell her what happened, so he said “A long story... really, but another Question what do you mean when you say 'here' where am I.” Sarah answered “I'll tell you if...” “If what... come on” Noct didn't like the thoughts which might be processed in her brain.

Sarah didn't make eye contact then let out a calm “If you tell me the whole story. Everything… from the beginning.” Noct let out sigh in relief “For one second I was pretty feared, but if that is all... than we have a deal. So where are we...” “OK” she spoke,”You are in Terra... my world. A pretty place... really, but my world got a big problem... a mysterious darkness... all over the land... animals turn into monsters, it seems that this world lost its divine light and I should be the one to rescue it, however I can't do this alone...” Noct interrupted her “And why is that?” She looked down and gave a low “Because I am to weak... I no longer can do this, I mean beings like these dragons would kill me easily... I'm weak...unworthy to be known as a savior, that's why... Not only that, but I'm so glad to have you by my side."

Noct answered awkwardly “Ähm OK, if it is your wish to protect this world... I think I... I can't reject this plea. And by the way I have to find a way home so... I will help you til I found my way home... Ok?” Sarah stared into his crystall-blue eyes”I got it... then let's say partners... for a limited time of course.” “Ok. But know this... you are strong and I believe... you could do it. I saw your swordplay... you are worthy... I hope that you understand that your great.”

Sarah blushed and said “Do you really think so? Why would you be so nice to me... We don't even know each other... I mean not really.” It was already night and icy wind appeared, she trembled with every squall, it was quiet, he liked quiet moments... moments which not remembered him to be a king or prince, finally Noct broke the silence “Because you... I can feel that you are something special... and by the way... you are polite, elegant, a bit funny and you know how to get yourself in trouble... is this enough...? It's getting cold, maybe we should prepare a camp for the night”

Sarah joked “Good idea, from what do you want to make a camp here?” “Already forgotten, I got all you can think of in my armiger.” he said summoning a tent. “We just have to build it up”. Ten minutes later even that was done, now they both sat in chair(from the armiger too), when Noct said “I think, it's time for some fire” Sarah asked him joking “Don't say you've got a campfire in your armiger too” not expecting him to answer. “That maybe not, but wood plus a fire spell, will do... maybe you should step back” He took a low fire spell and threw it against the wall just 20 meters ahead, it cast a massive flame and Sarah nearly lost her balance.

She looked at him and said impressed Whoa, I didn't know you can cast spells... why you don't used this when we were in this other world “Rubbing his neck he answered “This is limited to my family, so these spells are very rare. Normally, I don't use them if it's not absolutely necessary. The other thing is making a new draws much Magic and I'm no magician... more or less beginner.


	5. New might

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarah stared at him and asked a bit confused “Wait, so you are skilled in swordplay and you can use spells to support you?” “Ähm... yes, that's what I said.” “Then you must be a swordmage.” 

Now he was confused and said “I don't get it. What do you mean?” “Ähm... surely you can control the spell by using your blade, am I right?” “I don't know... never tried it. But it seems possible... I mean magic flows through me so... maybe...” Sarah interrupted him “What are you waiting for, let's try out”

”OK.” he, said summoning forth his engine-blade, fully concentrated his hand began to wrap itself in fire, touched the sword at the hilt and let his hand slide to the tip... the now burning blade shined as bright as the sun, he swung it when a burning wave appeared, made its way to a rock above canyon and cut it through. One half fell to the bottom, while the other part was still up there. 

Now Sarah dared to speak “Wow... I... I've never seen such... power. This is absolutely unbelievable. You have to show it to me... please.” Noct answered awkwardly “Hey, don't look at me that way, didn't even know that I can do... something.” “Sorry about that... I just got excited... it's just... I never thought I would meet a swordmage...”

”Why wouldn't you have thought that?” “Because I thought all of them were... kill by the empire... they thought that they are to mighty... to powerful... so” “They were killed.” “Yes” Sarah stared at the wall of the gorge. Noct said dispirited I'm sorry... I didn't me meant to upset you.” He put an arm around her.

”No, it isn't your fault. I'm... just... glad that you are here... with me.” Noct smiles at her “Yeah, I will be there for you. I think it's time to get some rest, nearly dying must be pretty exhaustive.” “Huh... Maybe your right. Then... ähm... sleep well.” Noct answered just “Thanks... you too.”


	6. Then the sun rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the Terra battle 2 DLC in FFXV.

Darkness again... Noctis thought “Am I back in this horrible realm.”, but then he managed to open his eyes. All he could see was the textile the tent was made of. Sarah already seemed to be out, but nevertheless he looked beside him only to see a pleated blanket. 

After a few minutes he finally stood up, reached into the armiger to grab his fresh clothes, put them on and left the tent. But Sarah wasn't there, Noct could see the sunrise, so it wasn't late yet. Light beautifully shined into the canyon... but there on the cliff above sat a small silhouette.

Noct whispered “Damn, how the hell can she be up there?” Noctis summoned his blade, just to get to her, but before he warped he let the blue tent vanish again in his armiger. One warp wasn't enough to get out of the canyon, so he warped three times, luckily there were a few rocks in the smooth walls where he could stand and warp again. After the third warp, he was out, stepped closer to her and sat down beside her.

She said surprised “Oh, you are awake and I thought you would be sleeping til noon” Sarah giggled lightly. Noct asked in return “May I ask you why you are here or how you got here.” “Woah, one question after the other... I'm here to watch the sunrise... and how I got here... I try to find the right word... hmm... ahh teleportation, I just can use a single spell and this... is a ...” “Teleport-spell.” he finished her sentence. “Yeah, where you already are there... I'd like to thank you again for... y'know... helping me out. Ähm... Thank you, you are the best friend I've ever had.” Sarah embraced him. “Sure, I'm glad I can help you... I must confess that... I missed you a little... even your bad jokes.” Sarah laughed a little, then she said “Hey, whose joke are bad now. Although I've never thought to hear such words from your mouth I... am happy... really happy, believe it or not I missed you too.


	7. The light in the eclipse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry christmas.

Noctis said “Maybe we should continue traveling.” He stood up and said “What do you think... are you ready?” Sarah answered still smiling “Sure... Ähm wait no...” “What is it... everything alright?” She said in return “Yes, it's just... you haven't told me how you came here... I think it's time to fulfill your promise.” Noct rubbed his neck “OK, but we can do both... I can tell you the story while we are walking. Ok?” Sarah had to think about it after a moment she admitted “I think you're right... we got a long way. I'll lead the way.” 

Noct followed her and began to explain “Where should I start... ähm... in my world there was a horrible man... he was going to be king a long time ago, he was a good human... before... the star-scourge appeared... a plague that makes demons out of ordinary human... Ardyn thought he had to rescue humanity... so absorbed an enormous number of these parasites... but the crystal denied him the throne... because he was more monster than man... instead of curse the plague brought him eternal life... so he wanted to destroy the royal bloodline... and after many years he... attacked Insomnia... my home... he had beaten my father...but Bahamut stopped him... he told him that this was his fate and that he had to serve the gods til the true king of light is awake... instead of serving he fought along with the firegod Ifrit against Lucis... some years later he used the imperial Niflheim to destroy even the last territory in Lucis, because he wanted to kill me... my father sent me away the day before Insomnia fell... he saw me of with this 'everything is alright' smile... and the next day I lost nearly everything I had or what I thought to have.”

She realized that his gaze have been fallen down since he began to tell. Even if he spoke constant. Sarah laid her arm around him and said nearly weeping “It's okay Noct... I'm here. I didn't know that this would be so sad for you... You don’t have to do this... if it is that terrible to you... I would never force you.”

A moment of silence before he answered “It's okay... a promise is a promise. That was an advice of an old friend. Ähm... I'll try my best to go on... ähm... Insomnia... I had to travel through the whole world of eos to collect the royal arms... then I regained the crystal and the ring of Lucis... it was an heirloom my father gave to me... I absorbed the power of the crystal and finally killed Ardyn with the might of my ancestors, the crystal and the six gods. But the eternal Night Ardyn has summoned lasted, so I had to sacrifice myself to destroy it... after that I found myself in Valhalla... Valhalla is the only world that is not touched by the currents of time... it's a world of darkness... But... Then Bahamut asked me if I want to live in the shadows of death or if I'd rather like to fight... I chose the fighting. And that's why I'm here.”

Sarah looked at Noctis carefully after a half minute of silence she promised him “Whenever you are sad or just need someone to speak to... let me know... I will support you if you want me to do so... I'm sorry... I know how rude this must have sounded... I just want you to understand... how much I lov...ähm I mean... ähm... like you.” Now she grew flushed. Noct said a bit flushed”Ähm... thanks I am really thankful and I... I... I think that I want to stay with you... after our task is done... as your partner... I mean there is no place in for me in Eos.”

A small shadow arrived at the meadow before them, screaming something they didn't understand while it was sprinting towards them.


	8. A familar face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1sub = 1chap

Noctis summoned his weapon, when he heard a voice. His shadow came closer until they could see that this was no monster, it was a girl maybe as old as Sarah... wearing a red top and brown trousers a bit hidden under a long red coat that was opened and now fluttering in the wind... long brown hair with some curls in it. Now she was close to them stopping in front of Sarah who said in disbelieve “Cynthia? What are you doing here? And... how the hell did you find me? 

Cynthia said panting “Sarah... we got a big problem... summoners were seen in the western forests.” Sarah asked “What were they doing there?” Noctis finally threw a word in “Could somebody explain this whole thing to me... I don't get it.”

Sarah answered “Summoners were seen in the forests and we think they are going to do their jobs... summoning some creatures or... y'know.”

Cynthia said to Sarah “Should I ask who this person beside you is?” She just smiled a little and realized that they still don't know each other. Cynthia turned to Noct and said So you should have heard my name when Sarah screamed it out... but I'm Cynthia... may I know your name too?”

Noct said awkwardly in return “Oh... Noctis... I'm not from here... you could say that I am a guest here.” Sarah now spoke to her “I'll tell you later. For now, we should hurry up.”


	9. The swords of judgement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20 minutes later they arrived in the forest, Sarah gazed at Noctis “Do you really want to do this... I mean summoners are such dangerous beings... I don’t want to say that...” 

He interrupted her “Sarah... calm done... I've beaten gods, these summoners can't be that powerful... and even if they are... I got these gods nearly begging me to release them... Everything is alright.” “If you think that's enough.” “Believe me... it is.”

The girl looked confidently at him “OK... We will do this... together we shall not lose. I just want you both to know... don't let yourself be killed.” They said immediately “Got it. Let's do this.”

They stepped closer to a hill... behind it was the place Cynthia mentioned. They sneaked up there and what they saw made their blood run cold... two summoners in the middle of a dark liquid... monsters... everywhere.

Noct knew them and whispered “God dammit, Irongiants.” Sarah answered “Wait you know these creatures...” “Kind of... that are demons... remember what I told you about the starscourge... ... forget it... the armor is to heavy to deal damage... for your sword... let me try something.”

She looked down then back at him “Ok... but hurry up.”

Noctis stepped at the top of the hill.

His eyes began to glow purple... cristall-shards surrounded him... now he had the monsters attention... He heard the summoners in their black cloaks screaming “Kill them.” All the monsters started to walk towards him. Sarah screamed at him “What are you doing... run.”

The first creature reached him and lifted its blade then a huge sword fell through the treetops and crushed it instantly. A loud roar made the air tremble. Another sword fell down and crushed some monsters... then more blades appeared til all monsters were killed... the whole area was pierced with giant swords, when the swords vanished again and the party heard a voice speaking loudly “We shall follow your will O Chosen... the king of light will destroy the darkness, he who died and then returned. You all shall lend your strength to the king of kings, only a fool would deny such opposition.”

Noctis took a fire spell and threw it at the summoners... after they burnt away their corpses sank into the ground. Noct's eyes stopped glowing and he swayed and would have fallen if Sarah hadn't caught him.

Darkness surrounded him again. His only thought was “Why this darkness always has to be with me... why can't it let off me...” His thoughts were disturbed by Sarah's voice “Please Noct wake up... I... I need you... you can't leave me again.”

He heard her crying and felt a tear on his cheek. He used all of his power to open his eyes and said “Please don't cry...” He looked around realizing that he was in a house and that he laid in a bed. Through the window he could see that it was already dark... he wondered how long he had been asleep. A bit confused he asked her “Where are we?”

Sarah brushed the last tear away and answered “This is my home... we are in the village Seiros.” He tried to stand up, but Sarah held him “No... You have to rest... just sleep a while longer.” He answered “But when this is your home... that would mean that this is your bed.” “It's okay. But if you want we could sleep besides each other... I mean... huh... What I'm trying to say is just that we wouldn't do something wrong... I must have sounded like a completely mad person to you.”

Noct said in return “I think I know what you meant... lay down and rest a little.” She did so immediately and said to him “I'm sorry, around you, I feel like an Idiot every time I try to say something. Oh, and I'll ask you about what happened tomorrow. And now... sleep well... my hero.”


	10. A dark past (x2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year

The last days Noct had to pass through were very confusing. He remembered the summoners, the dragon and this mystical darkness that was spread above the lands. 

A female voice he had never heard in his life spoke to him all of a sudden “I know that this world is different... but know this... the fate of this place was laid into the hands of you and Sarah long ago... there is no way you could turn back now...”

He awakened, in one fast jolt he opened his eyes and realized that Sarah was already out, he stood up, changed his cloths by using the armiger and opened the simple wooden door...

He stepped out onto the blue carpet looking down the floor... three doors and at the end of the stairs down... he walked straightly towards the stairs, when he heard a strange song sang by Sarah “Spark the angel... I believe... you are my savior in a time I fear... light remind me I couldn't hear... all the whispers they want it so clear... I see the angels... how be that to your door... there's no escape no, no mercy no more... no remorse... because I still remember...”

He listened just one or maybe two minutes before he dared to go down. As Sarah saw him she stopped singing immediately... She began to blush slightly. After ten seconds of silence Noctis let out a “Good morning Sarah... This song... I like it somehow.” She reciprocated with a sad gaze “You too... This... I” Noct asked “Sarah is everything alright...?” “Yes... I'm okay... it's nothing.”

Noct looked at her suspiciously “You don’t look like that... c'mon what is it...?” She just sat there on the stairs and looked at the ground “It's... this song lets me remind... my parents... the time then they were there for me... before they passed away...”

She began to weep silently. Noct sat beside her and said “I know that feeling... but you had the chance to get to know your mother... I never had this chance... I only had my father who was really busy... I'm sorry I don’t meant to tell stories of old times...”

Sarah moved closer “You don’t have to apologize... I never thought about your situation... but if you want to we could...” “What... we could what?” She finished her sentence “We could... be there for each other.”

Noct lifted her head to look in her eyes “Your right... but I beg you... I can't help you if you don't let me... remember.” Sarah smiled at him “Yeah... I will keep that in mind.”


	11. A sacrificion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarah's face turned pink as she started a question “Hey Noct do you think... we might be able to...” 

In one quick motion the door was thrown up, Sarah winced and jolted away from Noct. It was Cynthia she screamed a little in pure panic “What ever you two are doing... stop that and get out here.” Sarah asked “What happened? What is there outside.” The answer she got was just a “You'll see why.”

The two speeded their way outside and followed the brown-haired girl. Noct dared to speak “Oh shit... what by the six is that thing?”

A gigantic monster, which stared with a nearly toxic gaze at him and walked towards the village. The creature had two snake heads and in the middle one of a lion... enormous wings which were dyed red in blood... red-glowing eyes and claws like knives.

Cynthia broke the silence “I just achieved to wound its wings, but it's to powerful... for me. We must protect the village.” Sarah looked to Noct who gave her a weak nod “Ok Noct we have to do this... I... Watch yourself... please... I need you... now more than ever.” Noct answered “I'll keep that in mind... there's one thing... please promise me... even if I'm wounded or nearly dead... don't care... if you have to... leave me...”

Sarah wept some tears “Don't say something... I would never... Now c'mon let's fight. By the way Cynthia you have to lead the people away.” Her answer was just a strong nod.

The creature was only a couple of meters away. Noct first started to fight... he had thrown his blade at the lion-head which dodged his attack in a part of a second. He fell to the ground, but continued to attack, while Sarah used her spell to teleport behind the monster and pierce its back... the beast launched her against a rock, Noct immediately warped to her and gave her a potion. Although she joked “Didn't you said to me not to care?”

Without a word he disappeared in his armiger... a moment later he had already hit his target, Noct warped away in the last second before the tail of the Chimäre would have smacked him.

Sarah was back on her feet and saw that the creature started an attack at him with its massive long claws, when she heard this strange voice again “You wish to protect him and the people of this village?”

The beast stopped moving, for a moment she thought they would have won, but then she noticed that nothing moved not even Noctis. The voice again “Don't be scared... I stopped time... for now... do you think you can save the one you love?” Sarah answered “I have to... and I don't love him. We are... friends... and nothing else.” “You do and you know that... but I should introduce myself... I'm Sophia the goddess of balance...”

She asked again in shock “You are a goddess... If so... I beg you, please lend me your strength to save him.” Sophia's voice appeared another time “So shall it be... but you must be ready to sacrifice yourself to gain my power... are you?” She looked at Noct... saw how he had tried to take his sword up... how he tried to block the hit and said “Everything it takes.”

Time started to flow again and Sarah instantly summoned a huge thunderbolt that crushed the monster.


	12. The worst dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noct was thrown away by this massive power. Luckily he wasn't hurt, he looked at Sarah like if he had seen a ghost. 

But she began to tremble and sway. One second before she would have hit the ground if Noct hadn't caught her and laid her carefully down and checked her pulse at her neck... no heartbeat... she just laid there without any motion.

Noctis took hold on her and lifted her to full height. Then he hugged her tightly “Please... open your eyes again... I beg you...”

At this moment Cynthia arrived “Oh no... what happened to her... please don't say she is...” Only a desperate “She sacrificed herself...” was the answer she got. Noctis begged again “Open your eyes... please... I... You... are most important to me... you're the last I have...”

Suddenly she opened her eyes and let out a weak “I... love you too. Sorry for worrying you.” He smiled at her nearly weeping “You're alive... Cynthia would you help me to bring her back into her bed?”

She answered “Yeah...but don't lose the hold on her... Sarah... I'm so glad that you're alright...”

A few minutes later the two had carried Sarah back into her house. As they left the bedroom Sarah spoke again “Noct... would you please stay... just a minute or two?” He answered “If you want me to... I got a thing to speak about with you too.”

She made him understand that he should sit down beside her and so he did. Sarah started the conversation “I want you to know... that I heard everything you said... it was like if my body had been killed, but my mind was still alive.”

Noct flushed extremely and said awkwardly I know it was a bit exaggerated... but I meant every single word.”

She laid an arm slightly around him “Noct... I... I feel in the same way and I have to tell you something... you saw that lightning? It didn’t come from my power... it was the power of a goddess.”

”That's strange normally... I mean in my world you have to pass a test or beat them or ordinary people sometimes have to give their live.”

Sarah stared through him and answered “Yeah... I'll tell you the truth... she said that she would save you... if I'm ready to serve her by giving my life. In the first moment after this spell... I felt like all my life was drained away, but then it came slowly back to me til I was strong enough to open my eyes... it felt so curious that my heart stopped beating and somehow it began again.”

Suddenly she felt a tight hug, she was a bit surprised, but returned the 'favor'.


	13. Snow is the best cure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noctis was now ready to leave he stood up and walked to the door, when Sarah noticed “Noct... I got something... I want to ask you about.” 

A calm “Everything you want.” was his reaction. She began her question “Have you worn this ring the whole time?”

His gaze fell at the ring of Lucis he had put on since he 'defeated' Ravus in Zegnautus.

”You mean this one? Ähm yeah... it's an heirloom of my family.”

Sarah asked interested “Oh could you show it to me? And if you're up for a story you... could tell me something about it... I mean if you want to.”

He answered carefully “I can tell you something about the ring, but it's to dangerous to show it to you.”

Sarah asked again “Why... How could an accessories be so dangerous?”

”This ring is a weapon... by using it I can absorb the lives of other beings and heal myself, I could vanish in light and let the enemy explode or I could capture creatures in another dimension... oh, and I'm the only one who can use it... everyone else would burn.”

Sarah said a little shocked “Oh... ähm... let's speak about something else... hmm... oh I know something... what happened to the sword I gave you?”

Noctis reached another time into the armiger and drew “Sarah's shortsword” [Actually an event weapon] “I used it often, because... it... it reminded me of you... y'now I... kind of... missed you.”

In fact he was just relieved that he was able to dodge Sarah's questions about the ring. She didn’t really look at him At that moment

”Hey Noct, turn around... it's snowing. Just look through the window.”

Of course he turned around and while he had done this Sarah stood up and put her brown coat with white pelt at the sleeves and the hood on. As he turned back he realized that she was ready to go out

”Ähm... Sarah... Do you think you should go outside... I mean today you nearly died... are you already powerful enough?”

She smiled at him and answered “Don't worry yourself to much... I'll be alright... especially if you would come with me... c'mon Noct...” Noctis couldn't help but return the smile

”Ok, count on me.”


	14. Unfair tricks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exactly at the moment Sarah stepped out, Cynthia crossed her way. 

”Huh, I thought I would have said that you should rest... am I wrong.” Sarah joked back.

”No I can't remind something... maybe... I'm so weak that I'm hallucinating...”

She said in return “Ok... I get it... but don't overestimate yourself.” Sarah hesitated for a moment she looked over to Noctis with a gaze that shows how heartily she is, just like a window straight into her heart.

”Ok... maybe your right... but even if... I got someone... someone that watches over me.”

The brown-haired girl said after a few seconds “Y'now I'm not your mother... so I won't try to convince you of something... you don't have to ask me... the only thing I can do is to give you advises... and now go... have fun.”

Her answer was just a thankful “You're the best.”

And so Cynthia left and let the two alone.

Sarah was still in thought when Noct asked “So, tell me, what is this snow?”

A smile formed on her lips “I've never seen a person who doesn't know what snow is. But it's easy to explain... it's frozen water... ähm look there at the sleeve of my coat that single snowflake there... if you look at it, you can see that this is a crystal made of water... wait a sec... why are you grinning all the time.”

He began to laugh slightly “Sorry for kidding you, but I nearly had to... I'm sorry... In exchange, I will show you something you can do with a snowball.”

After he said that he dug his hand into the snow, took enough for one ball and said “Now look... that is quite funny.” throwing the ball gently at her chest. When she turned to face she made a snowball herself and said

”What will you do now... your bad tricks aren't working anymore.” She did the same as Noct had done just a moment before, but he held his hand out and summoned the royal shield to protect him.

Sarah was now deeply disappointed “Why you can't be fair.” Saying that she sat down and shut her eyes. Noct came slowly closer “I'm sorry I never meant for you to feel...”

Before he could finish his sentence she took a handful of powder snow and threw it at his face.

”My point... you should know... I'm as clever as you are... but for now peace would be a good idea... I mean I don't want to carry this to far.”

He agreed “Ok lets say that nobody won and nobody lost.”

Sarah suggested “We should go in again... it's getting freezing cold... oh just a thing... how can it be that you are not freezing... I mean you wear a leather jacket and a T-shirt... y'know what... come with me or you will probably get ill. Oh and I didn’t know that you can summon a magic shield.”

Noct gave Sarah his hand to support her in standing up.

”Whoa... one question at its time... and I am not freezing, because I use fire-magic to keep me warm and the shield... you could call it an heirloom too. And now you should rest again ''young lady''.” He wasn't able to say the last part without laughing.


	15. When darkness turns to light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a moment everything was quiet... Noctis and Sarah just sat there... on the stairs again... When Noct finally broke this “not so eternal” silence “Are you okay?” 

She waited a few seconds... as if she had to think about what she should say or do now “Oh... It's nothing... I'm just a little sunken in thoughts...”

He turned to the window... it was still snowing, when he turned back to her, he noticed that she tried to avoid any eye contact “Ok... what is it... you can't look in my eyes. Remember what I said the last time... I can't help you if you don't let me.”

Sarah managed to gaze at him “Fine... if you really want to know... why shouldn’t I ask you.”

” What do you mean?” She let out a last deep sigh before she began her question “If you had the chance to choose the world where you want to be... Eos or Terra... you would have chosen Eos... am I right? You are just here, because you had to come here.”

Sarah was nearly crying now...

Noct tried to find the right words “I wouldn't be so sure if I were you... I think even if I had a choice... why shouldn’t I want to meet you again?”

She did her best to form a smile, but she couldn't “That's not the point... I believe you that you like me... but in your world is everyone who is important to you... except me... I can't believe that you would have chosen to lose everything... just to see me again. And when we find a way for you to return... you will leave me.”

A stream of tears rolled down her cheeks... When Noctis made his next attempt, he lifted her head to let her look at him “You are the only one I could lose...” His smile vanished and his memories grew dark “I lost everything... my home... my kingdom... and my friends... I have no place there anymore. There is no point in going back there... even if I miss Eos... Forgive me for annoying you sometimes but...”

Sarah brought up a finger to his lips “No more words... just let yourself be happy again... I thought that you locked your past away... I knew that you live wasn't easy... but I never thought... huh... What I'm trying to tell you is that I'll be there for you... if you need me... maybe it's time to support you... like what you have done for me. huh... what is it... Noct... I know you too well... you can't hide your feelings from me.”

He sighed and encouraged himself “You are right... Ok listen... in my world I got many titles... prince, king and the people called me their savior... the king of liberation... King of light... the fallen star or... ... how will you call me...” Sarah leaned into him “I got a nice idea... how about... my beloved.”

He couldn't help but smile “When you give me a nickname... I shall return the favor... how sounds... “my princess”?”

She giggled slightly “A bit much... don't you think?”

” Ok... got it... hmm...”

Sarah interrupted him “How about you call me your beloved too? If you don't like it... “my princess” would do too... even if it is a bit childish.”

” Why would that be childish... I mean I am... I was a prince... so.”

The silver-haired girl couldn't hold a slight laugh... as she sat there beside him... he couldn't help but to stare into her ash-blue eyes.


	16. The fallen king

A hundred meters away from the village... Black clouds appeared... A dark rift teared the plains... and a dark silhouette fell to the ground... the rift disappeared as fast as it came again in the same black clouds. The shadow raised up and began to get colored... black cloths and black leather shoes... purple hair under a black hat... 

He screamed “I'm... alive! Now is your time to die... king of light... or should I say little prince... nobody shall stand my wrath.” followed by an evil laugh.

In the village the evil voice was heard and Noctis stepped out followed by Sarah. “You stay inside... I know this voice... Ardyn... he should be dead, I... I sacrificed myself to kill...”

Sarah interrupted him “Hey... I'm with you... you won't stand against him without me. I'll stay with you... even if that means that I face my end.”

He let out a sigh “You won't stay here... even if I beg you... am I right?”

Sarah shook her head confidently.

”Ok then hurry up...”

Noct ran ahead to where the voice came from til he stood before him... Ardyn. Ardyn walked towards him “So you are... I thought I killed you...” He went aggressive “So why are you still alive. But that doesn't matter now I will have you bent the knee.”

The former prince drew his weapon “Because I got things to do... people to save... even if I have to destroy you again. I'm no longer a royal... now I'm a warrior.”

Sarah came to Noct a bit late “So this is Ardyn... the one who killed you. Hey Ardyn... It shall be your knee that bends... not ours. We'll bring you salvation... the kind that only a sword can bring.”

Noctis turned around “Wow calm down... this is not your battle... you couldn't keep up... please stand back.”

Ardyn stepped closer “I see 'people to save'... your beloved girl shall watch you die... here and now... before I cast my shadows over all.”

Sarah again dared to speak “I... I'll... trust you... don't you dare to die.”

Noct nodded “Never...”

The Demonking screamed out “Your dead will be my cure... let us begin...”

The prince answered just “No... let's end this.”

Within a second warp-strikes were made... countless. Sarah watched them... the sound of metal hitting metal... magical particle everywhere in the air fusing into a massive flash of purple and blue light. Out of the light came lightnings, flames and the sound of crumbling ice... then silence. The flash vanished. But who would step out? Sarah screamed in shock

”Ardyn... no... no Noct!” As her gaze fell behind him, she saw him laying in the snow. Sarah fell to her knees... a stream of tears rolled down her cheeks.

Ardyn laughed again “Who's now a hero? Your prince is gone... and your whole world will follow him.”

The silver-haired girl lifted herself to full height “No... I shall protect my world... even if I wasn't able to protect Noctis.”

She summoned her sword and was all of a sudden surrounded by a crimson red shining aura. Her eyes began to glow slightly in red as well. She came with speed as fast as a lightning towards him and sliced trough him. Ardyn sank to the ground while Sarah sighed relieved. The anxiety came back as she saw him standing up again.

”You cannot kill me... I'm immortal... only your dear friend was able to kill me.”


	17. The star

Sarah struck him again, but this time he dodged her attack and threw her against a tree... there she was now... alone... not even able to hold herself on her feet. 

”I can't die here... not again.”

Ardyn walked closer “Nobody can kill me now... not you... not your friends... neither the gods. I think I shall en... uh...”

His speech was interrupted by a shining sword piercing through his heart. Behind him stood Noctis watching him disappearing into shadows.

The last words of the demon were “You may have... eluded me... for now... but rest assured... I shall have my revenge.”

Noct let his blade vanish again. He walked a few steps... swayed... and fell to his knees.

Sarah pulled herself towards him “Noctis... are you... Ok.”

He nodded and summoned a Megalixier “Come close, so I can heal you too.”

After that, he cracked the bottle and watched the spell doing his task... now their wounds were closed, but they felt still dizzy and weak.

Sarah tried to get on her knees, but she didn’t felt strong enough “I could try a teleport-spell... should I?”

”Don't waste your power... you should rest awhile.”

A hour later they woke up.

Noct noticed that they were back in the house “Hey... Sarah... c'mon wake up...”

Sarah answered him holding her eye closed “Hmm... what is it.”

He thought a moment and said then “Did you have the same... strange dream?”

Suddenly the door was opened and Cynthia stepped in “Oh you two are awakened... you to really scared me when I brought you back... with some help of the villagers we carried you back here.

Sarah sat up all of a sudden “So this whole... thing was real... By the way you got more than enough to explain Noct.”

He turned to face her “You too. Ok... your first question?”

Sarah said in an instant “You said you can warp because you are a king... why could this Ardyn use it too?”

He rubbed his neck glancing to Cynthia who got the point and left the room It's... he was a king... but the crystal denied him being king. My turn... you said you couldn't die... not again.”

”*sigh* You're right... remember this dragon from the beginning of 'our journey'... that wasn't the first time I fought him...”

She did good at making him sorrow “Why was he there... you said you killed him.”

Noct thought about it and answered “I got no clue. But what was this crimson aura around you?”

Sarah stared at her feet before saying “I... I don’t know.”


	18. The dragoons

Noctis threw the blanket away and summoned an old looking thick book. 

Sarah asked a bit confused “What are you doing there?”

Opening the book he read lost in thought “A... B... C... D... Draconia... Dragon... there it is Dragoon.”

She repeated her question “Noct... What are you doing?”

Keeping his gaze down at the pages he said in return “I think I've read about this aura... just let me keep concentrated... Ok?”

The girl stared at him “What exac...”

She was interrupted by Noct “Here I got the page... Dragoon... Massive knights in armors made of dragonskin... special ability... seething blood... user is surrounded by a shining aura... its color depends on the strength of the user... from white up to crimson... most dragoons cannot control this ability.”

A second after he stopped reading Sarah asked “You... you don't mean that I'm one of whose dragoons... I can't be...”

”Sarah... c'mon... tell me about your parents and we'll know.”

In her gaze he saw that she was incredible unsure, but she began to tell “O... Ok... ähm... My mother always wore a blue dress just like mine... ähm... she was a warrior too... and fought with a lance... her most signature move was an enormous high jump followed by a crush at the ground... nearly every creature would I envied her so much.”

Noct grinned “You are a dragoon... fighting with a lance, extreme high jumps... your mother was a dragoon too."

Sarah began to seem depressed.

Noct lost his grinning “Why are you sad?”

She answered nearly crying That would mean I... I... I'm no human... and I don't think you or someone else could... love a being like me...”

Tears rolled down her cheeks and Noctis wrapped her in a tight embrace.

”Huh... you don't understand... you are just a special type of human. But I would... love you... no matter what or merely who ever you are. You are perfect just the way you are.”

Noct felt her trembling and through a blanket around her shoulders, after he had stopped embracing her. Both of them laid down again, because they still weren't as powerful as they normally are.

She asked once again You... really... of course I love you too... deeply... but why would you want to stay with me?”

”Because I love you.”

”Huh... you will never change... but I... I thank you for being there for me... my beloved.”


	19. Deep understanding

A hour later both were already out again, but Sarah wasn't able to forget what happened... especially that she was a dragoon. So she went back in the house, walked upstairs and opened the book Noct laid on the table. It took her a few minutes to find the right letter 

”There it is... Dragoon... let's look... spears, high jumps and this 'seething blood huh... so I shouldn’t be able to control this ability...?”

Sarah flipped through the book when she found a very special page and read it loudly “The king of light... Real name... Noctis... The prophecy told nearly everything about our future hero... It says that he will come in our darkest hour and that he will sacrifice himself to end the eternal night... Skills: It's told that the savior, will be able to summon weapons and other items... because of this many people believe that the king is truly the king of Lucis... His powers are that strong that even the six bend to his will... so it's foretold.”

At that moment Noctis entered the room “What are you reading?”

She turned to face him and said “Oh I was just fascinated... because of a... page in the book.”

He glanced at the page “So you've read the prophecy?”

Sarah stared a bit confused at him “No... where is it.”

Noctis answered her “First page... but if you want to I could tell it too...”

Sarah interrupted him “Okay then let's begin.”

He had to think about what to tell before he said “I'm heir to the Lucians... a line of kings... once a long time ago the gods gave us the power to destroy the darkness... this power was mostly sealed in the great crystal... the prophecy says that a king will be able to obtain power from it... to kill a being which is called the fallen king... Ardyn... at this time there was a plague... the star-scourge... and he protected the people by absorbing the parasites into himself... but because he wasn't human anymore the crystal denied him the throne and he was cast into exile... and I was the one who had to reclaim the crystal, kill him and end the night. After that I was in Valhalla... a place without time... but Bahamut sent me back to rescue the world... but he never said that it's your world.”

Sarah asked “So... if he had told you... you wouldn't be here...?”

He answered “No of course I would have chosen to life... and I'm happy that you are with me... but...”

She glanced at him again “But you want to leave... do you?”

He read pure depression in her face “Listen Sarah... If you want me to stay with you... I wouldn't even think about leaving you... even if it means to never see eos again.”

She hugged him slightly “I'll take your word for it... maybe there is a possibility to travel between our worlds... if so... I would gladly come along.”


	20. The eternal kings

There he stood again lost in thought. 

Suddenly he felt a hand coming to his shoulder

”What are you doing here.” It was Sarah's lovely voice.

He hesitated before answering “Oh... it's nothing... everything alright.”

Sarah gave him a suspicious gaze “Ok... I won't ask further... but there is something I want you to notice... we don't know that much about each other... so I want to solve this problem... would you tell me about you?”

”Ähm... I'll try... but there is not much to tell... you know that I was a king in my world... ähm... I was trained in a kind of school... you could say a warrior-school...”

Sarah took his hand “Noct... I would like to know something more personal about you... let me begin... I got three brothers, they are triplets and even if I love them... I let them go... to live their own lives. You see...”

He tried to smile a bit “Yeah... I'll do my best... Ok... When I was young my best friend was a girl called Lunafreya Nox Fleurét... we were nearly inseparable... but then I came to Tenebrae... her home... because I had to be healed of a disease, her whole family was there... The king and the queen of Tenebrae and Luna with her brother Ravus... after we arrived... Niflheim attacked us... they had to see her father and her mother die... all because they wanted to kill me... my father took Luna's hand and wanted to save her... but...”

Sarah put an arm around him “It's alright... I don’t force you to...” Noctis turned away from her No... you are right... I will tell you... by the way I'm beginning to think that this is your main sentence.” He formed a smile and continued to tell “... Luna stayed back to give us the chance to flee... 6 years later Niflheim said that they want peace... a contract was made... my father accepted it even if it said that I had to marry Luna... but they broke their word... at this day they nearly took everything from me... and after I had arrived in Altissia I was forced to see her dying...”

He felt a trembling and looked up to stare in Sarah's crying eyes. Streams of tears rolled down her cheeks

”This is so sad... Noct... please forgive me... I never meant to let you feel that pain again.”

All of a sudden Noctis began to sway and felt to the ground. Darkness embraced him. When he opened his eyes a brilliant light surrounded him.

”I know this place...” he said.

Just a second later the old kings of Lucis appeared in front of him “You have our deep gratitude... you destroyed Ardyn again...”

He answered a bit confused “A little late... don't you think?” Once again he heard their voice “There is some other reason why we brought you here... your heart is pure... you saved Terra... and now we and the holy six want you as the new ruler of Eos.”

Noctis screamed at them “So you and the gods let me be killed after I lost everything... sent me here to save this world and now you want to take the most precious person in my lives from me again... No... I won't leave her again... I do not intent to act as your puppet to control a whole world.”

After he finished his lecture he heared a familiar voice  
“Noctis... I understand your decision... and I will give you the opportunity to choose your fate... This time I don't speak to you as a king... no... as your father.”

Darkness embraced him again.

He heard Sarah screaming in panic “Noct... wake up... please... you cannot leave me.”  
She kneeled before him and closed her eyes “Please...”

Suddenly Noct awakened and held her in a tight hug “I'm sorry for making you worried.”

Sarah returned the hug and asked “What happened to you... in one moment you told me a story and in the next you passed away.”

He answered “I promise to tell you later.”


	21. I'll come along

Later... 

”Ok Noctis... it's time to tell me what by the heavens happened to you...”

Sarah stared at him “You're right... I can't hide something from you... The kings of Lucis called me to convince me... they want me to return home and... take up the royal name again... but I said no... I promise...”

Sadly she asked him “But you want to return... am I right. Of course, you stay here... because of me... Noct... I... will be ok... if it makes you happy then go.”

It's started to rain, luckily they were already back in the house.

Noct sighed “You don’t understand... even if you are ok with that... I'm not...”

Once again he lost the power to control his body and was sent in the darkness once more. Silence... not even the rain... everything was quiet... until he heard their voices again.

The kings... “Listen O Chosen we shall make you an offer...” He interrupted them “Not interested... got it?” He saw his father coming towards him “Noctis... please listen to me... Our deal is we will bring you back just a few days... let's say 2 days... and if you want to return to Terra we will send you back and never ask you again... how does this sound?”

He thought a moment before he said “I have two conditions... number one... I want to take Sarah with me... if she wants it too... and if I choose to stay you will bring her back.”

They assured “Ok... we will keep this as a promise. Just call us when you're ready.”

The surrounding darkness began to vanish and he woke up again... this time in the bed...

”You are awake...” she said. He looked to his side to see Sarah sitting on the edge of the bed “I was really feared when you passed out...”

Her speech was ever so elegant and soft “It has to stop... You can't do this to me... every time you... y'know... I... it's like somebody pierced a sword through my heart.”

”I'm sorry for troubling you... There is only one possibility to stop this... I have to return home... just two days... and you could come along... if that's what you want.”he said.

She took his hand “I would love to... but now... take a rest... ok?” Noctis couldn't help but smile “Ok... I'm so glad to have you... my darling.” Quite taken a back she said “Wow... you never called me like this... my beloved.”


	22. Back home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry for this "eternity" of nothing .... from now on I will write more offten... ps I was never a master of writing correctly so... enjoy the next part comment done there

Sunshine fell into the room... 

It was morning again.

Sarah had already left the house to say 'Goodbye' to Cynthia and the other villagers.

Noctis opened his eyes and started the day like he ever did... even in Insomnia... standing up... brushing teeth... washing... changing cloths...

He took the big Book back in his armiger and went out.

Sarah sat on the stair in front of the house “Oh... the sleeping prince is awake.”

With a light giggle she asked “So... are you ready to leave?”

He glanced at her a bit curious “Ähm... Yes... but... may I ask you what this is he pointed at her opened hand “It looks like a blue crystal.”

She answered awkwardly “Yeah... ähm... I think so. You could also call it a good luck charm... to protect us while we are in your world.”

He smiled at her “Ok I get it... let's open the gate.”

”Right let's go.” she screamed out in excitement.

Noctis started the calling “Kings of Lucis... we are ready.”

Everything around them vanished in a flash of light... it was a quiet fast process. Merely a second later the to were thrown onto the ground... loud music filled the places and streets around them. Both lifted their selves from the ground.

Noctis held his head and lament “Ou that hurt.”

Sarah however replied “These Almighty kings could have brought us here on our feet.”

He answered just “I thought the same.”

Sarah walked a bit around... they were in the middle of many crowds.

She turned to face him “Where are we?” He looked around and said “I think we are in Altissia.”

After that both of them wandered through the crowds not knowing why there is this festival.

He took his smartphone from the armiger and said “It's the 18th of march there shouldn't be any festival.”

After he said the last sentence he saw a very familiar group of people. 

He took Sarah's hand and pulled her forward. 

”Wait Noct... you don't have to pull me.”

But Noctis went on and shouted “Gladio... Prompto... Igi”

The guys turned around.

Gladio shook his head in disbelieve “How the hell can you be here?”

Prompto screamed “It's Noct's ghost.”  
and tried to hide behind Gladio.

Even Ignis was surprised “Noct is here?”, even if he was still blind.

Noct stepped ahead and said “Surprise... I'm back.”

A moment later he found himself being embrace “Guy let me go... it's so embarrassing.”

Now Sarah began to speak “Huh, so everyone got a hug without me... your so rude.”

She couldn't help but chuckle... even more after the Guys pulled back a bit over asked.

Sarah walked to Noctis and took his hand “Don't you want to hug me?” after that she laid her arms around him “Now... why you don't introduce me to your friends?”


	23. My Girlfriend

Noctis answered awkwardly “Oh... yeah... sorry about that... ähm guys this is Sarah... Sarah these are Gladio, Prompto and Ignis...” 

Sarah asked “So... you are all best friends? I could look a bit around and leave you alone if you want me to...”

Prompto asked “Why would we want you to leave? We would love to get to know Noct's girlfriend.”

Sarah and Noctis blushed.

Noctis glanced to her “What do you think? Would you please stay with us?”

”Of course. If it's not to embarrassing to you... I would love to stay.”

Noct turned to the guys “Ok... then could you tell me why there is this festival around us.”

Prompto grinned a bit “You don't know about your own celebration... that's quite funny.”

Now Ignis threw a word in “How should he... he wasn't here the last 12 months...”

Noctis interrupted them “Wait... I have to progress this whole situation... unbelievable... the time I spent with Sarah were just weeks... and why am I celebrated... could you please explain it to me?”

Gladio explained “This party was prepared to celebrate your victory against Ardyn... it will take place at the 18th of march every year... to remember your death... it's call the 'feast at the end of the night'...”

Noct glanced around to see some crowds of people

”Huh... thanks... now that I know this... could you show us the 'new' Alltissia.

I think Sarah would like this too, would you.” Sarah took his hand “You just know me to well... now come on.”

Prompto interrupted them “Wait a sec... where's Aranea.” 

”You brought Aranea with you?” said Noct giving him a mischievous glance.

Prompto rubbed his neck “Yup... she kinda is my girlfriend now.”

”No luck with Cindy huh...”

”You got the point.”


	24. Meeting the dragoon

Noct joked “You and Aranea... Y'know I'm not the one to say 'I knew it'... but Sarah would you do me the honor?” Gladio stepped in “You will never grow up, will you?” Now Noct was quiet and Sarah giggled “Yup... you kinda got roasted... sorry Noct.” She held a hand up to hide her grin. 

He just tried to say something, when he heard a female voice “Hey guys... I'm back.” He turned around to see Aranea. She asked confused “Maybe you want to introduce us.” Aranea went close to Prompto who said “You should remember at least one of them.” Noct stepped towards her “I think she got no clue.” He summoned his blade and let it vanish again “Remember me now?”

She stood just there, maybe because she was shocked or maybe just confused “Wait... I... you're the prince... right.” Noctis nodded “You're right... don't even ask me how I got back here... it's kinda long story and I'm sure Prompto would love to tell it to you. But there is someone you should know as well... Aranea this is Sarah.” Sarah held a hand out and said “Nice to meet you.” Aranea took hold of it and replied the smile. “Yeah glad to meet you too.” Ignis threw a word “Maybe we should go back to the hotel and talk there.” Gladio answered “Right... let's go back.”

While the six of them went to the hotelroom Noct got curios “Aranea... you are a dragoon right?” “Of course I am... why do you ask?” “Nothing important... it's just... Sarah is one too.” “Huh she doesn't look like one.” After the two finished their conversation and without letting Sarah get a word in, they arrived.


	25. The Maelstream

A few moments later...

Sarah asked “Ok Aranea was it right?”

Aranea said just “Right.”

Sarah gave her a strange look “So you're a dragoon... I never thought a real dragoon would look like you.”

”You are a dragoon?!” asked Gladio surprised.

Prompto turned to the shield “Seems logical their hair-color is nearly identical and their eye-color too.”

Noct grinned at her “Sarah you don't look like a dragoon either y'now.”

Gladio shot back “You really believe that matters... that's stupid.”

Sarah seemed to feel a bit offended “Of course I know... but I had no clue that I'm one till you told me.”

Ignis threw now a word in “Calm down everyone... don't speak this hasty...”

...

”Ok now one after another.”

”Ok where were we.” Sarah said. “Ah right... Noct told me that dragoons are pretty skilled in aerial combat and that they usually wear armors made of dragon skin. Is that actually true?”

Aranea smiled at her “Yeah you're right... If you want I'd like to give you a short lesson... about aerial combat... If you like to.”

”I would love to learn that from you. Please show me.” she said with excitement.

Aranea stood up to open the window, but as she heard the noice she closed it immediately “I hate this noice... let's go.”

Noct asked taken aback “What you want to go now? You can't be serious. Guys?”

Prompto was the first to answer “That's Ok to me.”

Gladio agreed with him “Hell Yeah.”

And so did Ignis “Me to”

Ten minutes later the whole party stood in the middle of hills of dust and sand.

Noct was the first to mention “I can't remember this place to be a dessert.”

Prompto answered “It isn't a dessert it's more likely a plain covered in sand.”

Noct replied a bit confused “I think that is a dessert.”

Ignis gave the explanation “No he's right last month a continuous wind called 'the Maelstream' appeared and took sand from Leide to these plains.”

Sarah said worried “Maelstream you say. Ok I got it. But that sounds pretty strange.”

Even Aranea seemed to feel uneasy “The reason of its existence are still a mystery... it truly is strange.”


End file.
